Rise of the Guardians
by Hyena king
Summary: I did not rip off the title of the movie! As the ponies battle Discord, Thunder and Lightning learn of the Elements of the Guardians, which are their elements! Will they discover their elements in time to stop Discord. And who the hays the weird human girl! Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is my take on "Return of Harmony" and all I'll say for right now is that it's going to be epic. So, without further ado, here's chapter 1!  
**

Prince Blueblood struggled up the hill, dragging a large, heavy burden with him. He grumbled as his coat, which he had just had groomed just earlier that evening, was getting dirt all in it. Lord Malice did not like to be kept waiting, however, and he had instructed Blueblood come personally and alone. And besides, this mess couldn't compare with what Rarity did...So Blueblood continued onward, grumbling the whole while.

He stopped at the top of a hill, as was agreed, were the stars were the most visible that night. Blueblood collapsed on the ground, completely exhausted, trying to get his breath back. Suddenly, a dark shape appeared right in front of the prince, a shape that he recognized almost immediately.

"You are late." Said Lord Malice, his voice sounding like a dragons low grumble. Despite being exhausted, Blueblood got up and bowed respectively.

"A thousand apologies, patient one." He motioned to the clothed object behind him. "Getting that thing out of Canterlot was a lot harder then expected."

"Do the Princesses suspect?"

"I paid off several guards and used that secret passageway you recommended out of the palace. They don't suspect a thing."

"Good." Malice gestured with his head for Blueblood to move aside. The prince obeyed, getting out of the demon's way. Malice walked up to the object and, channeling a deep read magic through his horn, removed the cloth covering it. At his feet was a stone statue. But it was no ordinary statue. It was...

"Discord." Malice stated. It was indeed the master of disharmony and chaos. He lowered his head towards Discords ear to whisper in it.

"If I remember correctly, you can still hear all that transpires around you." No answer was forthcoming. Malice continued nevertheless. "I have an offer for you, discord. I offer the gift of freedom. In exchange...do as you please. wreck as much chaos as you please. But, just make sure of one thing. There are two pegasi. They are called "Thunder Boom" and "Lightning Flash". I want you to make sure that they never gain their elements, the likes of which I'll explain to you, if you agree. So, do we have a deal?"

Blueblood watched this one sided exchange. He was wondering about Malice's sanity, what with him talking to a statue and all, but then the demon smiled and nodded, as if he was satisfied with an answer. Without further comment, Malice drew up his long, reptilian tail and placed the barbed end upon the statue. Where his tail touched started to glow red, and cracks appeared along the statue. As the statue burst into red light, outlining a smiling Malice, Blueblood began to wonder what exactly he had gotten himself into.

**There you go. I hope this first chapter peeked your interest. This is just a start of, as I said before, an epic story. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is the second chapter of the story, in which we get some humor going on. So, without further ado, here's chapter 2!  
**

Thunder stretched as the morning light hit him from the window in his room. He walked out to the hallway, where his brother Lightning appeared from his room to greet him.

"Mornin' Thunder." Lightning said groggily.

"Morning yourself." Thunder responded. Almost on cue, they looked towards the bathroom, which was situated at the end of the hallway.

"Going to use the bathroom?" Lightning asked, asking honestly.

"Yeah, why, were you?" Thunder responded with a raised eyebrow.

"No, you go ahead." Lightning said, then raised his leg. "Before you do, could you see if I have a spot-"

**Wham!**

Thunder stomped both his hooves onto Lightning's head before the white pegasus could finish his sentence.

"Not falling for it this time, Lightning!" Thunder said, speeding off towards the bathroom. Lightning recovered surprisingly quickly, then sped after his brother. Once he caught up with him, he and Thunder began to bump and kick each other in their morning race for the bathroom. Once at the door, They proceeded to wrestle for the next twenty minutes, until Lightning got out of Thunder's grip and grabbed the doorknob.

"Looks like I win again, Thunder." Lightning said, opening the door and looked straight into the face of a zebra.

"Hey Lightning, for I see you're not Thunder boom, could you shut the door to the bathroom?" The Zebra asked polity with a smile. Lightning obeyed, shutting the door. He then turned to Thunder.

"Since when does a zebra live here?"

Thunder took a few seconds to remember, then it hit him. "He's Zecora's brother, he's visiting from their homeland and he needed a place to stay. We offered for him to stay with us."

"Right."

They looked downstairs, where the only other bathroom was located. They looked at each other. Then they wrestled each other down the stairs until they reached the downstairs bathroom where, with a mule kick to knock his brother off, Thunder entered triumphantly. Lightning was about to groan out loud to show his grief when their house suddenly turned pink.

Lightning, looking as shocked as all get out, bent to investigate further into the mystery of the pink clouds. He went even so far as to taste it, and was shocked by his findings.

"Cotton Candy?"

Suddenly, a yowl came from Thunder in the bathroom. The door opened, and the black pegasi came out, sopping wet. Lightning laughed outrageously at this, despite Thunders angry glare. Then suddenly, a pair of eggs landed on Lightning's head. Now it was Thunder's turn to laugh, as the eggs broke open to reveal sunny-side up yolks cooking on his brother's head. Before Lightning could utter a retort, they both heard laughter from outside their house.

The duo looked out the window to see a sight, not commonly seen in Equestria. A beautiful human-like woman, dressed in a pink silk gown, laughing at the brothers misfortunes. The pegasi stared at each other.

"What's going on here, Lightning?"

"Why're you asking me?"

**There you go. I,m just going to let that stew in for a bit. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is where the goddess, Sasha, gets introduced. So, without further ado, here's chapter 3!  
**

Princess Celestia shook her head as she beheld the sleeping goddess. Sasha was, at this moment, was wearing a sweet Bon Bon bra and matching thong, which she always wore when she was alone. Or thought she was alone. Celestia sighed. She knew this goddess because she and her father, Loki, were, sadly, well acquainted.

Celestia could remember the numerous times Loki came to visit and each time he visited he would often play numerous pranks on her and Luna. The Princess of the Sun then thought of how Loki managed to convince Sasha's mother to have a child with him.

Celestia flew forward to wake the goddess taking great care knowing full well that this was Loki's daughter. Just as she was about to reach her a pink cloud emerged above her. Celestia thought this was going to be chocolate but instead it dumped wet fresh mud on her this time.

"Gross," the Princess of the Sun Groaned. Fortunately, unlike most ponies, she could just poof it away with magic, and she made use of this privilege now. She then looked down on the sleeping Goddess with a raised eyebrow.

"Sasha." Celestia said in a loud voice. Sasha didn't so much as budge. "Sasha." Celestia repeated, already getting annoyed with the goddess. Sasha turned over in her sleep, but otherwise didn't respond to the Princess of the Sun. Celestia sighed, then gathering up her strength, used something she hadn't used in centuries. The Royal Canterlot voice.

"Sasha!"

At that, Sasha got up, turned to Celestia, took a deep breath and-

"What!?"

The sound of her voice almost sent Celestia sprawling. Sasha looked at the princess with a frown.

"See, I can yell too. How'd you like it miss rude hooves?"

Celestia sighed, knowing this was going to be a long day.

At Canterlot Castle, things didn't get any better. In the five minutes that she'd been there, Sasha had made spiders appear out of cakes to scare the chefs, had turned the rose garden into a bunch of dancing flowers, and don't even ask what she did in the bathrooms, she all but destroyed the plumbing. The goddess, now dressed in a pink silk dress that was sleeveless and ended at her knees in a frilly skirt, laughed at her pranks.

"This is the most fun I,ve had all day!" Sasha said with a giggle. "Oh, what should I do next? Turn the guards into chickens? Exploding pies? Hey, pony queen, you have any suggestions?"

"Yes." The Princess of the sun said, glad to finally have the goddess's attention. "If you don't calm yourself down, I'll contact your father and tell him of your mischief."

This made Sasha stop in her tracks. Despite being the God of Mischief himself, Loki could be surprisingly strict. (This was mostly because Aphrodite didn't like playing the "Bad guy" so it was up to Loki for disciplining.) The thought of that made Sasha shiver.

"OK, I,m calm now, everything's cool." She said with a nervous smile.

"Good." Celestia said with a nod. "Now, why don't you stop all the chaos that's happening?"

"Huh?" Sasha was baffled.

"You don't know about any of this?" Celestia motioned to a window, where they could clearly see what was happening out there. Sasha looked out and shook her head.

"I didn't do that." She thought for a minute. "At least not all of it."

Celestia sighed. She now had an idea who was responsible for this. She had to get Twilight and her friends. And Thunder and Lightning. It was time.

Suddenly, Princess Luna appeared and walked up to Celestia. "Sister, I have noticed-" She stopped mid-sentence as she noticed Sasha. Before Luna could do anything, Sasha wrapped her in a big hug.

"Luna! It's so good to see you again!" The Goddess said, practically squealing with delight. Luna hesitated for a moment, then hugged Sasha back. "It is good to see you too"

"Sorry to break up the moment." Celestia said to the two of them. "But we need to get the Elements of Harmony over here right away." She turned to Sasha. "You're going to meet a student of mine."

Sasha could barely hold in her excitement.

**There you go. For reasons made apparent in this chapter, I,m changing this story to rated T, just to be safe. Hope you enjoyed the new OC. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is where our friends learn what's really happening to their home. So, without further ado, here's chapter 4!  
**

Thunder and Lightning looked at the scene in front of them with a mix of awe and shock. At Sweet Apple Acres, the clouds, like the ones making up their home, were made of cotton candy and were pouring out chocolate milk. The corn was, well, turning into popcorn, the apples were so big that they weighed down the trees, and the rabbits who happened to be there were now long-legged freaks. The mares were in the mix of it all, Rainbow trying to control the clouds, Fluttershy looking shocked as all get out, same with Applejack and Rarity, as always, was dressed for the occasion in a fabulous raincoat.

Thunder turned in time to see Lightning eating a giant apple with the rest of the animals.

"Lightning!"

Lightning turned to Thunder, his mouth full of apple. "What? I didn't eat anything this morning!"

"Neither did I, but I,m not pigging out at a time like this, am I?!"

"Calm down, everypony!" Twilight said, confidence on her face. "I got the spell that will fix everything!" With that, Twilight focused her magic into her horn, which shot out into a beam of purple light that exploded into a flash. When the light cleared, it reveled, nothing had changed.

"My fail-safe spell...failed." Twilight said, turning to her number one assistant, spike. "What do we do?"

"Give up?" Spike suggested, earning himself a glare from Twilight.

"Spike," Rarity said, walking up to the pair. "Twilight will come up with something."

Twilight thought for a minute, then said. "Time for plan B. Rainbow, can you corral all those clouds into one corner of the sky?" Rainbow, who was trapped in a cloud at that moment, broke out, saluted an affirmative, then raced off to do just that.

When they were all in place, Twilight turned to Applejack. "Applejack, I need you to bring those high-strung storm clouds down to earth." Applejack did just that, lassoing the clouds and grounding them.

"Hey, what happened?!" Pinkie, who had been drinking up the chocolate milk rain, asked in anger. Twilight whispered something into Fluttershy's ear, who nodded and said rather loudly.

"Oh dear, I hope the animals don't notice all these chocolate milk cotton candy clouds! I'd hate to have to share them!"

"You and me both, sister!" Pinkie who had been eating a cotton candy cloud, agreed, only to be pushed aside by all the animals.

"And when you're done with that, fell free to help yourselves to some popcorn." Applejack said as she and the rest of the ponies where regrouping. Thunder walked up to the group with a smile.

"You know guys, this has reminded me of something I,ve known for a long time. You should never give up; we can pull through if we all work together."

"Are you holding a giant apple?" Twilight asked with a raised eyebrow. Thunder was, in fact, holding a giant apple in his left leg. Lightning was a little ways away, eating some of the popcorn that was on the ground. Thunder looked at Twilight guiltily.

"I didn't eat anything this morning, and I have my limits."

Before anypony else could speak, Spike suddenly burped up a letter from Princess Celestia. Twilight opened it and read through it's content's immediately, then gasped.

"Come on, guys. Princess Celestia wants to see us all in Canterlot immediately!"

They exchanged worried glances, then ran off, Thunder and Lightning dragging giant apples and popcorn along the way.

**There you go. Sorry for cutting this short, but I,m pressed for time at the moment. Hope you enjoyed this in any case. R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is where the ponies meet up with Sasha and hear of Discord for the first time. So, without further ado, here's chapter 5!  
**

The ponies quickly ran through the road leading to the royal castle. As they were almost to the gate, they saw something that was never seen before or since. A large part of the royal garden had been flooded to such a degree that it was practically a lake. The origin of this flood happened to be from the fountain, from which Sasha, wearing a Salvador Bikini Top and matching Swim briefs, did a High-dive into the water.

She resurfaced and waved over at the ponies. "Hey guys, come on in, the waters great!"

The ponies looked at her confused. "Who the hay are you?" Twilight asked right as soon As Thunder and Lightning said at the same time to each other, "Hey, that's that weird girl from earlier!"

Sasha smiled at the group nevertheless. "You must be Twilight." She pointed to the others. "And you must be her friends. Name's Sasha. Daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of beauty, and Loki, god of mischief, Though you probably haven't heard of them."

As Sasha was saying this, Pinkie suddenly jumped right in the water. "Whoo-hoo! Swimming party!" She splashed Sasha as she landed, earning a laugh from the goddess. When the party pony resurfaced, the two began to have a splash war, laughing the whole while.

"Pinkie!" Twilight said, trying to get back on track, but then Rarity went over and saw what Sasha was wearing under the water.

"I don't know what kind of clothes you're wearing, but let me just say it looks absolutly fabulous!" Rarity, being the fashionista that she is, commented. "Can I ask were you got that from?"

"From Olympus." Sasha answered quickly. "Although, it might be better to swim without it." she was about to take her top off when Twilight intervened.

"You can't go around naked! It's improper!"

Sasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I don't see any of you wearing clothes."

This stopped Twilight in her tracks. Applejack, who was standing next to her, shrugged. "She does have a point."

Twilight let out a cry of frustration. "We don't have time for this! C'mon, we got to see Princess Celestia!" With that, she took off towards the castle, her friends in hot pursuit. Pinkie followed them, a look of sadness as she shook herself dry while she walked. Sasha watched the group go, somewhat sad at their departure.

Celestia was pacing back and forth in front of a window when she heard Twilight's voice.

"Princess Celestia! We came as fast as we could!" Twilight said, as she and the rest of the ponies came into the room.

"Thank you Twilight. Thank you all." Replied Celestia.

"Is this about the weather? And the animals weird behavior? What's happening out their? Why isn't my magic working? Who's that weird girl swimming in the garden? Is their-?" Twilight's bombardment of questions was halted as Celestia raised her hoof.

"I see you've met Sasha." The Princess of the sun said, eying Pinkies wet form. "But that's not what I,m here to talk to you about. Follow me."

Their conversation continued as they walked down a hallway, it's tinted windows each having an illustration that told part of a story.

"I called you all here for a matter of great importance. It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago, has returned. His name...is discord."

Fluttershy suddenly squealed in fright as she beheld the figure that was Discord and ran to stay close to the group.

"Discord is the mischievous spirit of disharmony. Before my sister and I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. Luna saw how miserable life was for earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns alike. So after discovering the Elements of Harmony, we combined our powers, and rose up against him, turning him to stone."

"Alright princess!" Rainbow cheered. Lightning gave a whoop. "Way to go!"

"I thought the spell we cast would last forever, but since Luna and I are no longer connected to the Elements, the spell has been broken!"

"No longer connected?" Twilight asked, confused.

"This is Canterlot tower, where the Elements are kept inside." Celestia said, standing next to a jeweled door. "Since all of you recovered them."

"I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again, and stop Discord! Before he thrusts all of Equestria into chaos."

"But why us?" Twilight asked, still confused. "Why not-"

"Hey, look, we're famous!" Pinkie said suddenly. She was at a window that illustrated the ponies victory over Nightmare Moon.

"You six showed the full potential of the elements, by using the magic of your friendship to beat a mighty foe." Celestia explained. Lightning looked at the window ion anger.

"Hey we were there too! I'll fix that." With that, Lightning took a marker out of nowhere and began to draw little doodle pegasi next to the window mares.

"Although Luna and I once wielded the Elements, It's you who now control their power." Celestia continued. "And it is you who must defeat Discord!"

The Mane Six looked in awe at each other for a minute. Then Twilight spoke up.

"Princess Celestia, you can count on-"

"Hold on a second!" Pinkie interrupted. "Eternal chaos comes with chocolate rain you guys. Chocolate rain!"

"Don't listen to her, princess." Twilight said to Celestia, getting back to the subject. "We'd be honored to use the Elements again."

Celestia smiled, then went to the door to unlock it.

"Princess?"

Celestia turned towards the voice. It was Thunder. Thunder, who had been quite during this entire exchange now looked up at her in sadness.

"I understand why Twilight and the others are here, but why us? Why Lightning and me? You clearly don't need us. We haven't been very good guardians to these guys. We aren't even good heroes. Why call us here when we're clearly not needed?"

Lightning, who had successfully mad the doodles on the window, looked like he was about to object, but then his ears drooped, as if he acknowledged the truth of Thunder's words. Even the Mane Six were speechless, unsure of what to say.

Celestia turned to the brothers with a serious expression. "You two are more important than you know. But that is for a later discussion. Now, we must focus on the task at hoof."

Thunder and Lightning looked at each other, then nodded. Celestia turned back to the door and unlocked it, using her horn and magic. The door glowed for a bit, then opened to reveal a beautiful, jeweled box.

"You can keep the Elements. I'll take that case!" Rarity said, eying the box in wonder.

"Have no fear, ponies. I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Discord, with these." The princess opened the case to reveal...nothing. The ponies all gasped at this, while Lightning said, "With what?" Celestia dropped the case and joined the mares in staring in complete surprise.

Pinkie suddenly broke off from the group.

"Oh well, if anyone needs me, I'll be outside in the chocolate puddles with a giant silly straw."

**There you go. I hope that wasn't to boring. The fun's just getting started! R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is my take on first contact with discord. So, without further ado, here's chapter 6!**

"The Elements, they're gone!" Twilight said, stating the obvious.

"That chamber is guarded by a powerful spell only I could break," Celestia said, pacing back and forth in her confusion. "This doesn't make sense."

Suddenly laughter began to echo through the hall, the sound holding a sinister note.

"Make sense?" an unknown voice said, echoing throughout the hall. "Now what's the fun in there making sense?"

"Discord. Show yourself!" Celestia cried anger in her voice. The laughter continued, then suddenly, the picture that represented Discord came to life and Looked at Celestia.

"Did you miss me, Celestia? I missed you." Discord said a mocking tone in his voice. "It's quite lonely being turned to stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you? Because I don't turn ponies into stone!" As he talked, Discord moved between the windows and their illustrated epics with the ease of swimming through water and, at the end of his sentence, he wrapped a knuckle onto the window to show his point.

"Enough!" Celestia replied. "What've you done with the Elements of Harmony?"

"Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while." Confidence was flowing from Discord's tone at this point. The Elements of Harmony that were on the picture he was on at that moment disappeared in a flash of light.

"You'll never get away with this, Discord." Celestia said, looking like she was going to attack the Spirit of Chaos.

"Oh, I forgot how grim you can be, Celestia." Discord said, looking a lot more relaxed then the princess. "It's really rather boring."

"Hey, nopony insults the princess!" Rainbow cried, charging at Discord. She had forgotten to take into account that it was a window she was attacking, and smashed right into it.

"Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash, famed for her loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent."

"That's right I'll always be loyal to the princess!"

"We'll see about that." Discord said, before disappearing in a flash of light.

"I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a tacky window." Rarity said, right before Discord appeared on the window she was in front of.

"The beautiful Rarity, representing the Element of Generosity, if I'm not mistaken."

"So you know who we are, big deal." Applejack said

"Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack." Discord responded, growing in size on the window as he talked.

"You seem to know our strengths, too." Twilight pointed out, edging towards the window.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle, and yours is the most powerful and elusive element. Magic." Discord had teleported to the top of illustrated Twilight's head at this point.

"Fluttershy's is Kindness, and Pinkie Pie's a personal favorite of mine. Laughter."

Speaking of Laughter, Pinkie suddenly broke out laughing.

"Pinkie!" Twilight scolded.

"He's standing on your head!" Pinkie pointed out, still laughing. At this point, Discord was doing a weird dance atop the Illustrated Twilight's head. Thunder and Lightning suddenly flew up to the window.

"Don't forget about us!" They both cried at the same time. Discord looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"And, who're you?" Discord asked in honest confusion.

"I'm Thunder Boom!" Thunder replied, giving a snort of anger.

"And I'm Lightning Flash!" Lightning said, a lot more angry at not being recognized then Thunder was.

"Ooo, where's my autograph book!?" Discord said sarcastically, then gave a bark of laughter. "Thunder and Lightning, huh? Now I know who you are." He went over to the window that showed the mares defeat of Nightmare Moon, where he pointed out Lightning's doodles.

"You two are the most useless, worthless, feeble ponies of them all. And you think to call yourselves heroes?!" Discord laughed at the pegasi, who were fuming at this. Thunder was a lot calmer about it though, this being shown as he restrained Lightning from attacking the window same as Rainbow. Discord laughed harder.

"Why he sees you as a threat is beyond me."

Thunder looked confused now. "Who's he?"

"Let me go, Thunder!" Lightning said, still trying to attack Discord.

"Stop stalling, Discord. What've you done with the Elements of Harmony!?" Celestia demanded, getting back on track.

Before he could answer, Sasha entered through the door on the other end of the hallway, now dressed in her usual pink, frilly dress.

"So, what'd I miss?" She asked, despite all the looks the ponies gave her. Discord appeared at the window right next to the goddess.

"Oh, you must be Sasha, daughter of Aphrodite and Loki, am I right?"

"How'd you know who I am?" Sasha asked, apparently not surprised to see a talking window drawing.

"Your silky blond hair gave you away, my dear.' Discord replied. "Though without it, I guess nobody would recognize you."

Suddenly, a flash of light enveloped Sasha's head. When the light cleared, her hair was shaved bald. She gave a shriek that almost drowned out Discords' laughter. Sasha poofed the hair back on and gave Discord a savage look that she learned from her Uncle Ares.

Sasha snapped her fingers, turning Discord's body into an overfed chicken. Now it was the goddess's turn to laugh as Discord clucked uncontrollably. Suddenly, Sasha was shrunk to the size of a flea, Discord's laughter following her. Sasha retaliated by making his body run like he was paint that got wet.

"You win this round, Sasha." Discord snarled amidst the laughter of Sasha.

"The Elements, Discord!" Celestia practically screamed.

"Oh, so boring Celestia, Really."

"I agree with that." Sasha agreed.

"All right, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you my way." He moved between the pictures as he began to chant a riddle.

"To retrieve you missing Elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns, reveal my master plan, then find the Elements where you all began." With that, He disappeared and his picture resumed it's position on the window.

"Can we go home now?" Fluttershy asked, completely spooked by now.

"What do ya reckon he meant? Twist and turns and back where we started?" Applejack asked. Thunder finally let go of Lightning, who at this point was exhausted from his efforts to free himself.

Twilight thought to herself for a minute, repeating the words "Twists and Turns" Until, looking out the window, it hit her.

'Twist and turns, that's it! I bet Discord hid the Elements in the palace Labyrinth!"

Celestia nodded. "Good Luck my little ponies, the fate of Equestria is in your hooves."

"Thanks, princess. We won't let you down." Twilight said. Before the ponies left, however, Celestia stopped them.

"Take Sasha with you. She may be an asset to this mission." Sasha let out a whoop before Celestia added. "And she will do so in pony form, or else I'll tell Loki about her recent activities."

Sasha pouted at Celestia, then, in a flash of light, became a pink pony with a blond mane. Celestia turned to Thunder and Lightning.

"Thunder, Lightning, you stay here. We have much to talk about."

Thunder and Lightning only nodded their heads. They exchanged glances with the mane six before they took off. Sasha stopped by the Window Illustrating the defeat of Nightmare Moon and, smiling at Thunder and Lightning, placed her new hoof on Lightning's doodles. They became actual pictures of the boys, looking brave and strong. The brothers nodded their thanks to Sasha, who winked and took off down the hallway after the Mane six. After she went out the door, she giggled and turned herself back to her normal form.

Thunder and Lightning looked over at Celestia, who had a serious look on her face.

"Follow me." She turned down a side corridor, Thunder and Lightning trailing uncertainly behind her.

**There you go. There's not much to say here, except I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is where the story of the Elements of the Guardians is finally revealed. So, without further ado, here's chapter 7!**

Princess Celestia led Thunder and Lightning down a hallway, this one much the same as the first. The difference this time was, instead of windows telling the story of the Mane six and Discord, this one told a completely different one. Celestia turned to the pegasi.

"It is time you knew the truth about yourselves. I did not ask you to watch over the others out of coincidence. You have a destiny that you yourselves will have to fulfill. Before you can o this, however, I must tell you a story."

She turned to the windows, found the one she wanted to start with, then began the tale.

"A thousand years ago, when Discord was in power, one kingdom managed to avoid the ravages of Discord's powers. This Kingdom was ruled by a young prince, who saw this apparent overlooking on Discord's part with the fact that he was meant to rule the greatest kingdom in all of Equestria. The following events didn't help matters."

Celestia turned from a window depicting a beautiful kingdom to one with a starry night sky.

"One night, a star fell from the sky. This star shattered into six pieces, which landed right next to the prince's royal castle. He found them when he was taking a stroll and immediately had hem brought to the castle. Once there, he had the shards cut into the forms of lovely gems."

The window that Celestia was before showed the shards of the star being shaped into their current forms, which happened to be...

"These were the Elements of Harmony. The prince had them mounted up above his throne, for all to see. He took these Elements as a sign that he had the divine right to rule. This became even worse when he realized that the elements had strong magical power."

The next window showed an Alicorn prince absorbing the power from the Elements of Harmony.

"Instead of sharing this new-found power with his subjects, he horded it all for his own ends. He mounted a fortune with the Element of Generosity. With the Element of Honesty, he told all the lies he wanted, and nopony would question his word. With the Element of Kindness, He could get away with spells that caused all sorts of cruelty. With the Element of Loyalty, his subjects were slaves to his every command. With the Element of Laughter, he made life miserable for all around him. And, with the Element of Magic, his own magic was ten times stronger than any other in history."

With each description, Celestia turned to a different window that illustrated each elements effect. The last one was showing the prince clouded in shadow.

"The prince developed a greed for the Elements stronger than any dragon. He used his amassed power to turn his kingdom to how it fit him. And for years, he ruled with unimaginable cruelty."

Celestia turned to an Illustration that showed a younger Celestia and Luna.

"Luna and I heard about the Elements from a traveler, and went to the kingdom, hoping to use the Elements to stop Discord once and for all. Three times, we asked for the Elements. And Three times, we were denied. As we tried to bargain for h Elements, we saw how the ponies were living just as badly as he rest of Equestria. In fact, the way the prince treated his own subjects was even worse then Discord ever did to anypony."

Celestia turned to a window depicting the sisters using a teleportation spell on the Elements of Harmony.

"So, in the dead of night, we teleported ourselves and the Elements back to Canterlot, and used the Elements to defeat Discord. But that doesn't concern you. It's what happened after Discord you need to pay attention to."

She turned to a window showing Canterlot and the price from earlier.

"The Prince came to Canterlot, demanding the Elements back, else he would take them by force. Luna and I didn't have the power to fight him off, the majority was used to defeat Discord. So, we did the only thing we Could do."

Celestia turned to another window showing two gems, a black and white one, being made with magic.

"We used our remaining power to create two other Elements. Then we entrusted their power to the only one worthy to wield them. Storm Cloud, then our captain of the guard."

At another window, a grey Pegasus with a jet-black mane sent a blast of energy at the prince.

"So long as he wielded the Elements, the prince could not touch the Elements of Harmony. When he was defeated by this, Luna and I regained our strength and banished the prince to Tartarus."

She turned to a window that showed the prince being sent to a mountain.

"From then on, The Elements of the Guardians, as they were called, have been used to protect the Elements of Harmony. The two are inexplicably linked. One cannot exist without another."

Celestia was at the last window, which showed the Elements of the Guardians sitting above the Elements of Harmony. Thunder, who, like his brother, was silent for this whole duration, asked. "What's this have to do with us?"

"Yeah, why us?" Lightning asked, himself confused.

Celestia turned to the Pegasi then. "Because you are the Elements of the Guardians new wielders." She continued despite the boy's shocked faces. "I fear that the Elements of Harmony may not be enough to defeat Discord this time. So I ask this. Will you wield the Elements of the Guardians, for the sake of your friends and Equestria?"

Thunder and Lightning turned to each other then. After a few moments, they nodded and turned back to Celestia.

"You can count on us." They both said.

Celestia nodded, and then took a box from out from behind her. She opened it with her magic, revealing two stone orbs. She took the orbs and passed them to the brothers. One for Thunder, one for Lightning.

"This is so awesome!" Lightning said, eying his orb with the look of a colt at Hearth's Warming eve.

"How do we use these?" Thunder asked, looking at his own Element with excitement.

"First, you must do what the ponies did with the Elements of Harmony. Find what they represent, for yourselves and for them. Then, and only then, can you know how to wield them. Now go. The mares need you."

Thunder and Lightning nodded, then turned and ran for the exit, Celestia looking after them.

**There you go. Now where going to get to the exciting part. R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is where things get interesting. So, without further ado, here's chapter 8!**

Twilight wandered through the maze, anger apparent on her face. She lost her horn so that she could play Discord's game. She got separated from her friends. And worst of all...She was stuck walking around with this annoying goddess!

Speaking of which, Sasha was swimming in a pond that she had made out of nowhere next to a corner of the maze. Twilight looked down at her frilly dress, then at the swimming Sasha.

"You're not wearing clothes under there, are you?" Twilight asked in ill humor.

"Nope!" Sasha replied cheerily, diving under the water afterwards. Twilight sighed. She had to get rid of her. A thought came to the purple unicorn just then.

"Hey, you're a goddess, aren't you?"

"That's right." Sasha got out of the water in, thankfully, a bathrobe.

"That means you could turn Discord into-"

"Nope."

"Why not!?"

"Because, I have limits on what I can do on this world."

The two had begun walking down a part of the maze which, hopefully, led to the center.

"But what you did in there, you couldn't just-?"

"Harmless pranks. I can't do anything lasting, like turn that creep into stone. That's strictly Equestria business."

"You call flooding the royal garden harmless?"

"You and I have very different views on harmless, egghead."

"And will you stop calling me that!?"

"Nope."

Twilight sighed. She was going to get to the center of this maze and regroup with her friends even if this killed her.

Meanwhile, Thunder and Lightning ran through the maze. They would normally fly into the maze, but the minute they flew over the maze, they did a face-plant into the dirt, their wings completely gone. At the same time, the carried their elements, which were still stone orbs, in packs on their backs.

"We have to find the mares before we do anything else!" Lightning said determinedly, charging right through the corridors of the maze.

"Don't you think we should try to activate our elements first?" Thunder replied. "We're going to be of no use if we just run straight into the fight."

"Look, we can worry about that later." Lightning said, right before he saw a strange object that stopped him in his tracks. It was a plate of cinnamon buns. Lightning looked gleeful.

"Oh, this is awesome! And just when I was getting hungry." He made a move towards the cinnamon buns, but Thunder stepped in his way.

"Lightning! What about finding the girls? And besides, a plate of cinnamon buns in the middle of a maze? Are you going to tell me you don't find that a little bit suspicious?"

"No, I'm going to tell you that lunch is served!"

With that, Lightning leapt over his brother right next to the buns. No sooner had he done so, the ground opened like a trap door, sucking Lightning in screaming before closing again.

"Lightning!" Thunder cried, a look of complete shock on his face.

**There you go. Sorry for making this short, but I,m pressed for time right now. I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Hyena King here! This Chapter is pretty self-explanatory, so I won't bore you with the details. So, without further ado, here's chapter 9!**

Lightning walked through the maze, eating cinnamon buns from a plate he was holding. The hole he had gone through had landed him in a different part of the maze. He wasn't too terribly concerned, however, partly because freaking out wasn't his thing, partly because he knew Thunder could take care of himself, and partly because he was eating cinnamon buns!

Lightning was eating his forth one when he heard it. A sound like balloons popping. He ate the rest of his current bun and followed the sound to its source, which turned out to be a small clearing in the maze and, in the dead center of it, was Pinkie Pie! A pinkie that was an unusual shade of gray, but Pinkie nevertheless!

"Pinkie!" Lightning cried, running up to her. "I was looking everywhere for you! I,m so glad-"

"you are, huh?!" Pinkie suddenly snapped. "Why, need a good laugh!?"

"...No." Lightning said, taken aback by Pinkie's response. He shook his head and changed the subject. "You want a cinnamon bun? I found these in the maze-"

The plate was knocked out of the pegasus' hooves by Pinkie. "I hate cinnamon buns!"

"...OK." Lightning said, wondering what had gotten into Pinkie.

Meanwhile, Thunder, slightly worried about Lightning at this point, went on through the maze. He heard a commotion from behind a corridor and ran over to see Rarity!

"Rarity! You're OK! And...Carrying a large boulder."

"What do you mean boulder?" Rarity responded. "This great big, beautiful, bedazzling rock is a diamond! And it's all mine." Rarity began to caress the "Diamond" lovingly. Thunder stared at her skeptically.

"You mean the boulder."

Rarity looked at the pegasus with a peeved look. "Diamond!"

"Boulder."

"Diamond!" she practically shrieked it that time. Thunder sighed.

"Whatever you say, Rarity." Then he began to think of how to cure Rarity's temporary insanity.

Meanwhile that, Sasha and Twilight had found Applejack, but she was acting oddly suspicious, saying things in a way that was totally against her nature. Sasha brought this fact up a moment later.

"Have you noticed that Apples has been acting a little weird?" Sasha asked as they walked on.

"Yes, I have, actually." Twilight responded. "I just didn't think you did."

"Hey!" Sasha said when she figured out what Twilight meant by that.

"You're still in a bathrobe, you know that, right?"

"Yes I do."

Twilight sighed and was about to say something when a piece of the maze wall lowered to reveal Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight said and ran up to her. "I'm so glad to see a friendly face. I haven't seen the others, and Applejack's acting weird, and Sasha's been no help at all."

To her complete surprise, Fluttershy responded, "Oh, boo hoo hoo! Why don't you wave your magic little horn, and make everything all right! Oh, that's right, you can't. You don't have one."

Fluttershy turned to Sasha, who had come up at that moment. "Oh, I think your mom's so proud of what you're wearing, blondy."

Sasha responded with a smirk. "Actually, my mother approves of everything I wear and at least I'm wearing something unlike you." The goddess indicated Fluttershy's entire body with a finger. Before Fluttershy could utter a retort, a commotion came from beside them.

"And don't you think about taking a share of it! It's all mine!"

"It's all yours, as far as I'm concerned."

Twilight smiled as Thunder and Rarity came into view. However, it was weird. Thunder was carrying a large boulder, while Rarity was yelling at him the entire way. At the same time, Lightning appeared with Pinkie.

"Look, I'm a pirate! Scurvy!" Lightning was trying to make Pinkie laugh with a bunch of different impressions, none of which were working. Twilight watched them come in with one thought on her mind.

_What is happening to my friends?_

A short while later, Twilight looked in shock of what the boys just told her.

"So, we need these Elements of the Guardians to save Equestria? How come I've never heard of them? I would have noticed anything on them in one of my books."

"Don't look at us, we just heard about them today." Thunder replied. "All I know is, we need to find them as fast as we-"

"Well, looky there. Rainbow's flying away. She's abandoning us." Applejack said, looking into the sky.

"Now I know that's a lie." Twilight said, just as Lightning broke out.

"There's no way she'd abandon us! She's-"

Lightning was cut short as they beheld Rainbow flying away.

"How can it be?" Twilight asked in shock. Suddenly, the entire maze collapsed around the ponies, revealing a smug Discord.

"Well, well well, somepony broke the no wings, no magic rule." As he said this, he snapped his fingers, giving Twilight, Thunder and Lightning, Rarity and Fluttershy their respective wings and horns back.

"Game's over, my little ponies. You didn't find your precious elements. Looks like will be due for a big ol' storm of chaos!"

Discord, holding an inside out umbrella, laughed evilly as the ponies looked on in shock.

**There you go. Nothing to be said here. R&R please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is once again pretty self-explanatory, so I won't waste anyone's time. So, without further ado, here's chapter 10!  
**

The storm behind Discord raged as the villain laughed hysterically, while the ponies looked on in shock. Sasha, wearing an Aloha Daisy Bikini Top and matching Swim Tie Side and sitting on a white cloud, drinking chocolate milk from a small pink cloud, watched all this with the interest of someone reading a good book.

"And what are you laughing at!?" Pinkie suddenly said, apparent anger in her voice.

"Oh, you ponies are just the most fun I,ve had in eons!" Discord responded, wiping a tear from his eye before Pinkie went up to his face.

"Well quit it! You better think before you laugh at the pink!" Pinkie snapped, then thought about it for a minute. "kie pie!" She finished.

"Oh yeah," Fluttershy asked suddenly, "Well ha ha."

"Quit it." Pinkie said, turning her wrath on Fluttershy.

"No, ha ha."

"Quit it!"

"Children, knock it off!" Lightning said, going over to break it up. Meanwhile, Applejack went up to Rarity.

"Uh, Rarity. This here diamond of yours. Twilight said we should split it six ways since we found it together." Rarity's response to the obvious lie was to act like Bruce Lee, Kicking Applejack away from the Boulder.

"Try it, punk! He's mine, all mine!" Rarity continued her martial arts routine, driving Applejack further away from the boulder, when Thunder stepped between them.

"Ok, that's enough!" he said as he pushed Rarity away from Applejack. Twilight just looked at this in shock.

"Girls, why are you all acting like this? We need to stick together!" Twilight reminded them, but to no avail. Thunder and Lightning continued to break up the fights like school children with unruly kids, while Discord watched the whole proceedings on a sofa he had conjured eating popcorn.

"Oh, this is just too entertaining." He said as he watched.

"Stop it, Discord! You're not playing fair!" Twilight pointed out. Discord looked shocked at this pronouncement.

"I,m not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met. I,m Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. Hello!"

"How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end!"

discord was genuinely confused by this statement. "Oh, wait, did you..?" He laughed as realization hit him like a freight train. "How funny! You thought the Elements were in the Labyrinth?" He took Twilight and himself into a flashback, where they heard the riddle for the second time, then they came back to the present.

"I never said they wee in the labyrinth."

"But, but.." Twilight stammered before Discord interrupted her.

"Keep trying Twilight Sparkle. Maybe the magic of friendship will help you. Those two idiots with you obviously won't. Now if you'll excuse me I have some chaos to wreck." With that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Twilight looked on in shock until the clouds started to make chocolate rain.

"Chocolate milk? I hate chocolate milk!" Pinkie said as she looked up at the clouds in anger.

"What don't you hate at this point?" Lightning asked in a sarcastic tone. Twilight gave a groan of frustration.

"Think Twilight, think!" She repeated the riddle to herself, then heard a commotion.

"Don't touch my gem!" Rarity snarled at Applejack, who was holding on to the boulder as if her life depended on it. Fluttershy suddenly few up and placed her hoof on it.

"I,m touching your gem, Rarity." She said meanly, followed by a laugh.

"What're you laughing at?" Pinkie demanded. All this caused Twilight to groan in frustration. "I just want to go home." That's when she made the connection.

"Wait a minute. Home! Back where you began! The elements must be in Ponyville!" Said town was going under some heavy redecorating, by which I mean it was looking like a chaotic cesspool. Twilight moved forward, while Thunder and Lightning herded the girls in the same direction.

"Come on, guys!" Twilight urged them. "If we get back to the library, I may have a book that may give us a clue!" She was just then trampled by long legged bunnies and couldn't say anymore. Thunder and Lightning loked at each other.

"Maybe we can figure out how to use our elements when we're there." Thunder said with a smile.

"Yeah." Lightning agreed. then. "This is weird to bring up, but where's Sasha?" Thunder couldn't quite answer that one.

Meanwhile, Discord was about to make dancing buffalo when Sasha appeared in front of him, still in her bikini.

"Oh, Sasha, we meet again. Interesting choice of swimwear."

"Look, I'll cut to the chase." Sasha said, her arms crossed, acting a lot more serious then usual. "So you think you're the ultimate pranker, right?"

"Yes." Discord wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"Well, I challenge you to a battle of pranks." Sasha said simply. Discord looked at her with a confused expression, then smiled evilly.

"Oh, that sounds like fun! Shall we set the rules on what each us gets if we win."

"Sure. If I win, you leave this place alone. If you win, you get to do whatever you want and I can't stop you."

"Oh, so serious. Don't tell me you,ve come to like this place."

Sasha smiled at that. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Well, let's stop talking and begin!"

"You read my mind."

The two deities stared each other down, like old west gunslingers. Then they unleashed their magi at each other. The fight was on.

**There you go. I,m pretty sure with Sasha and Thunder and Lightning, at least Twilight has more help then in the actually episode. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Hyena King here! This Chapter is where our heroes try to defeat Discord with mix results. So, without further ado, here's chapter 11!  
**

"Keep Away!"

This was not looking good. First, Twilight, Thunder and Lightning had to herd the others into the library, which was like dragging goats...anywhere, frankly. Then they had a devil of a time trying to find the book containing information on the elements, (Hopefully, this would yield info on the Elements of the Guardians as well.) Spike had found the book, but it had been taken from him by Fluttershy. Now she was playing keep away with AJ and Pinkie.

"Applejack, give me that book!" Twilight said as the book was passed to her.

"I don't have any book." Applejack responded, before she passed it over to Pinkie who, with as little enthusiasm as possible, passed it to Fluttershy, who started the chain all over again.

"You guys! Stop it right now!" Twilight cried as she tried to retrieve the book with little success. This continued for a bit, until Spike tackled Fluttershy, which left the book that was just then being passed to her to fall to the ground. Before Twilight could get it, though, Rarity grabbed it with a cry of "Mine!"

"Hey! Do you even know what you just stole!?"

"No, but if you want it, I want it." Was Rarity's response. This led to a merry chase around the room, which was slowly driving Twilight over the edge. The chase concluded with Rarity crashing into Thunder, who had purposefully placed himself there, and the book flew over to Pinkie and Applejack. Before they could do anything, Lightning pounced forward, grabbing the book. This made Pinkie and Applejack dog-pile the pegasus, causing a wresting match on the floor.

Twilight, Thunder and everypony else joined in, which led to a dust cloud that lasted until Twilight emerged with the book.

"Get back! All of you!" Twilight cried as her former friends surrounded her. Meanwhile Thunder, armed with a book, Spike, armed with a scroll, and Lightning, for some reason armed with a rake, surrounded Twilight like bodyguards, keeping the ponies at bay.

Twilight quickly flipped through the book and found, to her complete surprise...

"The Elements! they were here all along!"

"That's great!" Spike said, joining her. "Now you guys can defeat Discord!"

"You here that guys?" Twilight turned to her friends, who were lounging around the library. "We found the Elements! Together!"

There was a silence, then Twilight said. "You don't even care, do you?"

"Nope." All the ponies said at once. Twilight sighed.

"I never thought it would happen. My friends...Have turned into complete jerks!"

"Glad you finally noticed." Lightning said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Never mind that!" Thunder said. He took the book from Twilight. "Maybe this will have some info on the Elements of the Guardians."

"That's a little bit of a stretch, don't you think?"

"Lightning, can you be skeptical some other time?"

"Why can't I be?! Somepony has to pick up the slack while you just blindly follow whatever you're told."

"What're you talking about, Lightning?"

"Let me say it like this. You just do whatever you think you need to, on the principle of, "Never give up." When there's no point to even doing anything because, let's face it, You and I are just background ponies for all the important stuff that happens! We're never going to get any recognition for the stuff we do, so what's the point in doing anything here when it won't make a difference!"

"Well, Lightning, I,m not doing this so I can go out and say, "Oh, look at me, look at me, I,m a hero!" You,ve never wanted to help other ponies, you just want to show the world you're hot stuff and think you're important!"

The pegasi were facing off at this point and coming close to physical violence when they noticed that Twilight was gone. A note hung on the door, which read plainly as, "Went to stop Discord. Try to find you're elements. Twilight."

"That's great! See, they clearly don't need us!" Lightning said with a snort. Thunder sighed.

"look just...make yourself useful and see if you can find anything on our Elements. I'll keep looking in here." Thunder turned to resume reading the book on the elements. Lightning just grunted and went to a book shelf. No sooner had he done this though, then a red energy surrounded him and he disappeared in a flash, leaving a stunned Thunder staring after.

**There you go. I,m aware that the mares didn't exactly fight Discord in this one, so sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter nevertheless. R&R please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is where Thunder and Lightning go through their trials, much like the mares did in "Friendship is magic" where they gain their Elements. So, without further ado, here's chapter 12!**

"Is that the best you got?" Discord asked, as Sasha turned his horns into daises.

"Oh, you don't want to see the best I got!" Sasha replied, preparing herself for one of Discords counter-attacks. It came in the form of her dress being turned into a bunch of cotton seeds, which blew away with the slight breeze that came, leaving Sasha...

"Discord, I solved your lame riddle! our in for it now- Good grief Sasha, you're naked!"

Twilight and friends had arrived just in time to see Sasha exposed to the for all the world to see.

"Put some clothes on for Pete's sake!" Twilight cried.

"OK, OK, yeesh, you ponies are sensitive." Sasha replied, forming another dress out of nowhere. Thunder suddenly appeared behind Twilight.

"Lightning's gone and I can't find him!"

"We're in the middle of something here." Twilight pointed out with a growl.

Speaking of Lightning, the pegasus came to in the center of a large stone cavern. The room was dimly lit with several fires ringing the cavern. Lightning shook his head vigorously, and then took a second look at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" Lightning asked as he looked around.

"You're in the deep catacombs of Tartarus." a voice behind Lightning said. The white pegasus turned to see the speaker, a unicorn. This particular unicorn had a coat that was a deep shade of grey, almost bordering on black. His mane was a deep dark red color, sort of like a dying fire. His most impressive feature were his eyes, they were a deep, dark red and for some reason, the pupils were slit like a reptile's.

"Who're you? Why am I here? What did you do to the others!?" Lightning's questions came out like the bullets from a machine gun. The unicorn chuckled.

"Who I am is of little importance." he said, his voice a strange, deep rumble. "Who _you_ are, however, is a different matter entirely."

The unicorn walked straight up to Lightning, his smile never wavering in the confused face of Lightning.

"Lightning Flash. Brother of Thunder Boom and hero of Equestria. Guardian of the Elements of Harmony. Well, three of them in any case."

Lightning was wondering what the hay this guy was talking about when the unicorn started laughing. It sounded like the laughter a dragon would make, only creepier.

"Oh," He said when his laughing fit subsided. "But I'm forgetting you aren't a hero of Equestria. And you did as much of a good job at protecting the elements as a dragon does at sharing. Which makes you...Nopony, really."

Lightning snorted in rage. "Oh, yeah! How about I show you how much of a somepony I am! You don't know anything about me!"

"Oh, but I do." The unicorn corrected. "I know about your life, your family, and, most importantly...Your fears."

The unicorn turned to a wall and shot a blast of red magic at in. The wall began to glow a bright red, then the redness took on a shape, then turned a bunch of different colors until it formed the shape of Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash." The unicorn stated, walking up to the picture. "Beautiful, fierce, the fastest flier in Equestria. I see why you fell for her all those years ago." The picture morphed into a scene where Rainbow Dash was earning her cutie mark, and...Lightning was there, with Thunder, watching with awe as Rainbow won the race with a sonic rainboom. Lightning had known that day that he would love no one else from that day on like he did Rainbow. Lightning wondered why the unicorn was bringing this up.

"Ask yourself this, though." He said as he turned back to Lightning. "How do you expect her to love a pathetic excuse for a stallion like you? You fail at half the things you've tried to do half your life, and she was always the one who saved the day, not you, though you boast about it in any case. Let's move on, shall we?"

The picture turned from one of rainbow to that of the Wonderbolts. "The Wonderbolts. You hate them with every fiber of your being. Why, that's easy." The picture turned to a younger Lightning being taunted by several pegasi.

"Most of their current members taunted you as a colt back at flight school. But the worse of them all was Soarin' who gave you the nickname, "Lightning Bash."Quite inventive, frankly."

The picture then turned to the form of an owl. "Then there's this. Your greatest fear. Quite pathetic, but I can see why." The picture then turned to show a young Lightning alone in the woods, surrounded by yellow eyes and hooting noises.

"All this shows that you're just not hero material." The unicorn concluded. He turned to Lightning, who was shaking violently at this point.

"I can offer you an escape from all this. You can give me your element and escape you're fears. What do you say?"

Lightning was seriously considering it. He was about to hand over his element when he began to see memories. Memories of all his friends.

One was a memory of when he was helping Applejack raise Bloomburg. The proudest moment of his life was when they had planted him in Appaloosa. Another one was when he had saved angel, Fluttershy's beloved bunny, from a hungry fox with a rake. Though Fluttershy had scolded him for using such violent methods, she had been extremely grateful then, making Lightning feel like he had done something that mattered.

Another memory was of Pinkie Pie. When he and Thunder had first moved to Ponyville, Pinkie had thrown them both a surprise party at their house. Lightning had been the life of the party, having a cupcake eating contest with Pinkie. Another was at Rarity's boutique, where he and Thunder had been forced to try on different suits for Rarity. Lightning had at first opposed it, but when he saw the look on Rarity's face when they had agreed to help her, he had sucked it up and done it.

Then there was his favorite memory, that of Rainbow Dash. The tender moments they shared, the weather patrols they worked on, the day he fell in love with her, so on. Then there was Twilight. While he couldn't stand Spike, Twilight had shown herself to be a valuable friend.

They all where his friends. They were counting on him. He wasn't going to chicken out now. They needed a brave pony, and by Joe, he was going to be one! He snorted and looked the unicorn in the eye.

"Keep your offer. I'll take my chances."

The unicorn stared at Lightning for a second. Then he sighed.

"Very well. You will lose. There is no way you can get your Element. I could have spared you that."

"Whatever, just poof me back home!"

The unicorn sighed and obliged, blasting the pegasus with magic and sending him away.

"Discord better pull through." Malice said with a snarl.

**There you go. Sorry, I may have revealed too much info on Lightning, but oh well. R&R please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is a pretty self-explanatory chapter, so I won't waste time here. So, without further ado, here's chapter 13!  
**

Discord was in for it now. The mane six (With the exception of Rainbow.) Were floating in the air, their elements charging up for a blast of energy that would banish the spirit of chaos. Discord actually looked a bit concerned, Thunder was looking with a victorious grin, Spike, who was supposed to be Rainbow, looked up in awe, an Sasha was looking at this while eating popcorn, totally nonchalant about this.

Then, almost as quickly as the elements were charged, they died, leaving the ponies landing on the floor.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked, confused about this turn of events.

"Mine's working, must be something wrong with yours." Applejack insisted, much to the unicorn's annoyance.

"I hate the Elements of Harmony!" Pinkie cried, still as grumpy as before.

"Garbage." Fluttershy said, throwing hers away.

"Mine!" Rarity cried, taking the discarded Element for herself.

"Sorry Twilight." Spike said, relinquishing his one time element. "I better head back to the library and clean upstairs. Good luck with..." Spike was knocked over by Fluttershy as he was walking back to the library.

"Oops, sorry Rainbow Crash!" She taunted with a giggle.

"Bravo, ponies, bravo!" Discord said, walking up and clapping his hands at their performance. "Harmony in Equestria is officially dead. Discord rules, Celestia drools." He tweaked Twilight's nose as he walked away. He turned to Sasha one last time and said. "Oh, by the way, deal's off."

He laughed and skated away on a road paved with soap.

"It's your fault it didn't work!" Pinkie said to nopony in particular.

"Who're you talking to?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Any of you, all of you! I,m outta here!" With that, Pinkie bounced away. The rest of the mane six weren't far behind.

"I better go too. I got new and better friends waiting for me at the barn." Applejack said and walked away. Rarity simply pushed her rock away.

"Yeah, I,m sick of you losers!" Fluttershy said and flew away.

"Fine! leave! See if I care!" Twilight cried in anger. "I don't need you guys either! With friends like you...who needs enemies?" As soon as Twilight said this, her coat turned from her natural color to gray, much like the rest. She shed on tear and Walked away. Thunder looked absolutely horrified by this.

"Guys wait! We need to stick together! You can't just end it like this!" Thunder watched helplessly as his friends walked away, never to see each other again. Thunder gave a yell of frustration and slammed his hooves down, causing a sonic boom to occur.

At that moment, Lightning reappeared in a flash of light. He looked around, dazed a bit. "Ugh, what happened?"

"There's no time for that now! We have to try to get the Elements back together!" Thunder grabbed Lightning, who was still confused, into the library. Sasha, who had been watching this with some concern, followed after them.

In the Library, Lightning gave a brief description of what had happened to him. Thunder looked worried.

"And you didn't give him your element?"

"Nope. Still have it right here." Lightning pulled out his element. Thunder suddenly hugged him out of nowhere.

"I knew you where stronger then that, Lightning." Lightning looked shock for a bit, then hugged his brother back. "Thanks, Thunder."

"Sorry to ruin the moment, boys, but I think I can help."

The brothers looked over to see Sasha, holding the elements in her hands.

"What exactly do you plan to do?" Thunder asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My father and I used to visit this place a lot when I was younger." Sasha explained, setting the elements onto a table. "While he and Celestia would talk business, Me and Luna would play together in the castle. I saw the elements a good deal of the time, and I think I know how they work, so I can make them functional again with some of my own magic. You might want to stand back."

The brothers did as they were told, watching her warily. Sasha moved her hands over the Elements, channeling her powers into them as she did. The elements floated a bit, glowing in a golden hue...Then exploded. When the smoke cleared, The pegasi looked in shock.

"Whoops." Was all Sasha had to say.

"Whoops!" Lightning snapped. "You just destroyed the only thing capable of defending Equestria! And all you can say is whoops!?" Thunder didn't say anything, he was still in shock.

"Oh, relax." Sasha said. She waved her hands and The Elements reappeared, in full repair. "Luckily, they can be repaired fairly easily."

The boys let out sighs of relief, then Thunder said, "Why didn't it work."

"A reason I should have known from the get go." Sasha replied. "Only the Elements wielders can restore their power, and they aren't exactly in a restoring mood."

Thunder was about to say something else when Twilight suddenly walked in. Ignoring them all, she walked upstairs, looking like she was about to do something drastic. Lightning nudged Thunder, who was staring with concern, towards the stairs. Thunder nodded, then followed Twilight.

He came up just in time to hear. "Pack your things Spike, we're leaving."

Thunder rushed in and landed in front of her. "You can't leave! We still need you!"

"No you don't." Twilight said simply, putting her element in the trash as she talked. "There's nothing left for me here, so it's better if I leave. I don't know where to yet, but I know it's not here."

Thunder looked at her for a minute. Then his face contorted in rage.

"That's it!" Thunder grabbed Twilight and looked her in the eyes. "Look here, missy, you may have given up, but I haven't. And you shouldn't give up! Not ever! Your friends need you, and you're going to help them! You got that!?"

Twilight looked shocked by Thunder's outburst. Then her head lowered as she took it all in.

"You're right, Thunder. I need to keep going. You know what the first thing I said before going to Ponyville was? That the future of Equestria didn't rest on me making friends. But the opposite is true. It was the friendships I made here are what stopped Nightmare Moon, and now there going to stop Discord. I've gotta fight for my friendships. For them, for me, for Equestria!"

"That's my girl!" Thunder said. They embraced each other in a hug, which lasted until Lightning knocked on the stairwell.

"If you're quite done making out, Me and Sasha found something in the Elements book you might want to check out."

**There you go. I know, you're probably pissed that I altered the show to show Thunder's trial for his Element instead of Celestia sending letters back. But I felt we needed this. R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is where Thunder and Lightning get their elements and save Equestria! Well, fix some things up before the battle with Discord. So, without further ado, here's chapter 14!**

Twilight, Sasha, Thunder and Lightning were gathered around a table looking over the book of the Elements. Twilight was reading over the contents, which was a description of the Elements of the Guardians. After a bit, Twilight looked up at what was left of the ponies, minus Sasha, with a look of enlightenment.

"Thunder, the element you hold is the element of Motivation. And Lightning, yours is the element of Bravery."

"That's nice to know, but how do we activate them?" Lightning was admiring his element as he talked.

"Simple. You just have to go through the same things the rest of the ponies and I went through."

"But how-"

"Lightning, don't you see? We already went through them." Thunder broke in. He turned to his brother. "From what you told us," Lightning had shared his story with everyone else in attendance. "You could have given your element away at any time. But you were brave for all of us, and didn't. You've already shown you're worthy of it."

Twilight stood up and faced Thunder with a smile. "And don't forget your trial. You didn't give up on me, and you still haven't given up on the others. What's more, you've inspired me to continue on. You're just as worthy of your element as Lightning is."

At that moment, the Elements began to glow. They floated in the air above the stunned duo for a second. Then they pressed themselves against Thunder and Lightning's foreheads. An explosion of light occurred, blinding everyone, (With the exception of Sasha, who was wearing sunglasses.) For a few minutes. when the smoke cleared, Thunder and Lightning were wearing some new head wear.

Thunder was wearing a black helmet, much like a royal guards. Positioned on his forehead was a blue gem, in the shape of a thunderhead. Lightning's was much the same design; only his was white and was adorned with a golden lighting bolt. They looked at each other in shock. Then they became crazy.

"This is so awesome!"

"If only we had these from the get go!"

They continued cheering and celebrating until Sasha snapped her fingers. "Hello, ADD applicants. Twilight has something else to say."

They turned their attention to Twilight, who was pointing out something in the book. 'The Elements of the Guardians can help undo the damage from Discord. You guys ready to put the element to good use?"

Thunder and Lightning looked at each other, then grinned. "Ready." They both said at the same time."

Later, they were at Applejack's farm, where things were looking...Weird, to say the least. They found Applejack leaning against the barn, telling all sorts of lies.

"Applejack, where here to fight for our friendship!" Twilight stated proudly, before she was licked by a dog-like Big Mac.

"Oh, now you want to fight. Where were you when I was battling Discord?" Applejack lied, doing a fake boxer's stance as she did so. Twilight turned to Lightning. "Lightning, now!"

With that, he directed his element towards Applejack, which resulted in a white beam striking her. The earth pony struggled as the light struck.

_Applejack,_ came Lightning's voice in Applejack's head. _This isn't you. You're not a liar. Let me show you the truth now._

And through this blast of energy, Lightning gave Applejack back her memories of herself and her friends. As soon as the magical attack was over, Applejack was back to her normal color and in complete shock.  
"Oh, what happened?" She asked as she recovered. 'Twilight! Thunder and Lightning! I saw a vision of us fightin' and feudin. I couldn't accept the truth, so I started telling lies. Can you ever forgive me?"

The ponies all smiled at each other. "We already have. C'mon!"

As the group left, Applejack looked at Thunder and Lightning. "What's with the Helmets?"

"I'll explain as we go." Twilight said as they ran towards their next destination.

"By the way Apples your sister saw me naked." Sasha said out of nowhere.

"What!?"

**There you go. Sorry for having to cut this short, but I,m pressed for time. R&R please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is were our friends help reunite the mane 6! So, without further ado, here's chapter 15!**

Fluttershy was the next one to be cured. She was actually a lot easier to subdue now that there was a good number of the ponies (Plus Sasha.) holding her down. Thunder hit her with a blast of black energy, and she was cured. Sasha was sure to remind her, however, that being a meanie could have its consequences, which she showed by having her step in manure. Apparently, she held a grudge.

After Fluttershy washed off, they went to deal with Rarity. Luckily, she was far too busy with her "diamond" to pay attention when Thunder hit her. She pushed it out with a huff, then turned to her friends. She didn't notice that Sasha had turned the boulder into a diamond.

"Let us never speak of this, again." She turned back to see Sasha dressed in a gold silk gown that was to die for and the boulder now turned into a diamond. Rarity drooled over it and the large gem, jumped into the goddess' arms, then insisted that Sasha stay with them, much to the other ponies annoyance. (Sasha had planned to stay anyway.)

They next went to Pinkie, who Lightning dealt with. Pinkie Pie insisted that Sasha stay with them much to Rarity's joy and the annoyance of the other Ponies after getting a chocolate filled pink cotton candy cloud to munch on. As they carried her away in a cart, laughing at the fact that she had turned grey, Applejack argued with Sasha.

"What the hay's wrong with you, letting my sister see you naked like that?"

"Excuse me, you're naked around her all the time, but I don't see anyone complaining about that."

When they got to Rainbow's house, Fluttershy did a quick scope, and then concluded. "She's not here."

"Without Rainbow Dash, we can't use the elements." Twilight pointed out.

"She could be anywhere by now, we're never gonna find her." Applejack said in sadness.

"No, it's OK, we'll figure this out." Thunder said, still looking confident.

"Besides, she's right there!" Pinkie said, pointing out the pegasus, who was reclining on a cloud.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight cried, glad to see her pegasus friend.

"Hey guys." Rainbow said, not even bothering to look at them.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Twilight said a look of concern on her face.

"That's nice." Rainbow still wasn't looking at them.

"Discord's still on the loose." Twilight continued. "We need to defeat him with the help of your element. Loyalty."

"Loyalty, smolaty, have you seen Ponyville? It's a disaster! I,m going to stay up here in Cloudsdale were everything's awesome!" Was all Rainbow would give them in response.

"How in Equestria can she think that tiny patch of cloud is Cloudsdale?" Rarity asked.

"The same way he got you to think that rock was a bonafide diamond." Applejack pointed out with a smirk.

"I can rewind that part if you like." Sasha said, making a glass mirror with an image of greedy Rarity on it appear in her hand.

'I thought we agreed never to talk about that again." Rarity said with a pout.

"Time for plan B." Twilight said, but before she could do anything, Lightning suddenly flew up towards Rainbow.

"Lightning." Twilight said, already too late to stop him. she turned to Thunder. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Hey, once he's fired up about something, there's no stopping him." Thunder pointed out, and then turned his attention to the sky. Lightning flew up to Rainbow in a huff.

"Rainbow, what are you doing? We need you!"

"Funny, cause I don't need you."

"Ponyville needs your help!"

"I,m staying right here in awesome Cloudsdale."

"OK, you know what...?" Lightning suddenly grabbed the cloud out from under her and smashed it to bits. Rainbow cried as if she was wounded.

"You destroyed Cloudsdale! Why!?"

"Now you have to help because Ponyville is the only thing you got."

"Why you!" Rainbow suddenly tackled Lightning, and the two of them rolled and wrestled in the air for a few minutes, the ponies watching in shock. The tussle ended when they crashed into the ground together. Lightning recovered first and blasted Rainbow with his element. The rest of the ponies gathered around to see if it had any effect.

"Huh, what happened?" Rainbow asked, then became panicky. "How's Ponyville? Where are the elements? Did we stop Discord?"

Instead of answering, the ponies all gathered around and gave her a group hug. It was ended when they all noticed the dancing buffalo.

"Maybe it's a little early for a group hug." Twilight said.

"I second that motion." Thunder agreed.

**There you go. I know, you're pissed that I changed history again, but I don't think it's that bad, right? R&R please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is the final chapter in this story. Naturally, I,m going to end it with a bang. So, without further ado, here's chapter 16!**

Discord sat upon his throne, admiring his handiwork. He made a glass and filled it with chocolate milk from a cotton candy cloud.

"Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing." He said as he drank from the glass.

"Not as wonderful as friendship!" Twilight cried suddenly. Discord turned to see Twilight and the rest of the mares there with their elements. He was somewhat surprised at seeing Thunder and Lightning with their own elements, but he retained his smug look.

"Oh, this again?" He asked as he finished his glass and threw it away, which exploded like a bomb for some reason.

"That's right; you couldn't break apart our friendship for long!" Applejack said a defiant glare in her eye. Discord responded by grabbing hold of her Element and dragging her forward with his magic.

"Oh, Applejack, don't lie to me. I'm the one who made you a liar." He did the same with Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, and Rainbow. Twilight, Thunder and Lightning looked at this with shock.

"Will you ever learn?" Discord asked, his voice suggesting that victory was near.

"Hey Discord!"

Discord turned to see Sasha standing there.

"Why, hello again! What brings you here? Not helping them are you? You know you can't directly interfere."

"Nope." Sasha said, earning herself a confused look from Discord. "Just here to enjoy the show, with my new friends." She indicated behind her, Where Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootalo were waiting, holding fresh apple pie, popcorn and "Go Ponies!" Flags. The scene made them look more like they were at a football game.

Before Discord could ask what was going on, Twilight had used her magic to shield the others and bring them back to the ground. Thunder and Lightning took their positions in front of the elements as Discord stared in anger.

"I'll tell you what we've learned, Discord." Twilight began. "We learned that friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt that it's worth fighting for." The other ponies took up their positions beside Twilight.

"Oh, gag! Fine! Go ahead and try to use your elements "Friendly" but do it quickly. I'm missing some excellent chaos here!" Discord sounded like he still thought he could win. Discord then looked at Thunder and Lightning. "And what exactly are you going to do?"

"Just doing our job of protecting the elements." Thunder said, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, so you better be ready to get sent packing!" Lightning said, absolute anger on his face.

"By all means, try it." Discord said, still cocky as ever. 'Even with you second rate elements, you're no match for me."

"All right, guys. Let's show him what friendship can do." Twilight said. Everypony else got into their position to attack...Except for Pinkie Pie.

"Wait wait wait!" Pinkie said, taking a few seconds to drink out of the Cotton candy cloud Sasha had given her. After that, she took up her position, growling like a dog.

With that, the mane six began to float and glow, their elements pulsating with their cutie mark brands as they did so. Thunder and Lightning began to glow as well, Their elements marks Joining with the ponies, strengthening their power. All the why, Sasha and the CMC watched this all from bleachers that Sasha had conjured up, cheering them on.

Discord looked confused as the elements powered up. "What this?" The elements built up power, greatly assisted by the strength of the elements of the guardians, until they made a rainbow blast that came straight at Discord. With a "No!" Discord was enveloped in the rainbow blast, slowly turning back into stone.

When he was halfway there, Discord gave the Ponies a look of pure anger. Then he began to sing:

I don't care what you're thinking  
As you turn to me  
Cos what I have in my two hands  
Is enough to set me free  
-Set me free-

I could fight the feeling to resist it over time  
But when it's just too much to take you sneak from behind

Is it me, you said, you're looking for?  
Let me show you who I am  
And what I'm here for, here for

Hey!

Try to reach inside of me  
Try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of  
Simple curiosity  
Try to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of now

Like a million faces  
I've recognized them all  
One by one they've all become  
A number as they fall  
-As they fall-

In the face of reason  
Oh I can't take no more  
One by one they've all become  
A black mark on the floor

Is it me -Is it me?-  
You said -You said?-  
You're looking for?  
Let me show you who I am  
And what I have in store, in store

Hey! Hey! Yeah!

Try to reach inside of me  
Try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of  
Simple curiosity  
Try to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of now

You can take another lifelong try  
You can take another try  
Hey!

(Discord does a Guitar solo as he's now two thirds turned into stone. What a boss!)

Yeah!  
Try to reach inside of me  
Try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of  
Simple curiosity  
Try to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just  
What I'm made of now

Yeah, try to reach inside of me -Show you what I'm made of-  
Let me show you just -Show you what I'm made of-  
What I'm made of

With that, Discord suddenly flashed his hands, working one last bit of magic. The ponies, all eight of them, suddenly vanished into a burst of yellow light. Discord's frozen phase was reversed, and he laughed at his sudden freedom.

"Now I can do whatever I want, now that those ponies are on another world!" He continued to laugh, until he was turned pink and white and found himself buried in concrete up to his neck. He turned and saw Sasha standing there with a smile.

"One last prank to remember me by. Now where did those guys go?" She then turned around and mooned him before she disappeared into a cloud of pink energy, leaving Discord to nod his head in acknowledgement of Sasha's prank.

**So, what'd you think. Quite a bang, huh? The story will continue in the sequel of my crossover story, "Sly meets Thunder and Lightning" I will still take Season two story ideas and will wook on them later. R&R please!**


End file.
